The New SAO
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Four friends decide to play The Seed, however, a bug in the system makes this new world into a repeat of the Sword Art Online incident. Will they make it out alive? or, will SAO take more victims?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my beautiful readers! Before my pre-chapter rant, I'd like to sincerely apologize for my inactivity. A lot of things have been going on in my life and they've been interfering with my writing schedule and for that, I apologize.I'd like to thank Libby8980 for the help she gives me on The Savior of Olympus and the Hero of Hyrule, and Amelia F. Jane for letting me post her story, Jingling Souls. Having people to help me really cuts the writing process down for me and I'm grateful for it. Now, at the time I'm writing this, the Majora's Mask 3D remake is almost upon us, but I'm going to keep posting despite my urges to play it. Now that my big speech is over, I want you to know a few things. One, I am exhausted, the idea for this story hit me last night and has kept me up ever since. Two, I am not abandoning any of my incomplete stories, they will be on hiatus until further notice. Finally, after March 2015, I will not be as busy, as my school band is doing something HUGE and I am vital to it. I'll explain later what it is. Now, this story will mainly be OCs based off of me and some of my friends. "Hey, SimplyDerpy, could you do the disclaimer for me?" **_

_**"GoldofTermina doesn't own SAO or any of it's characters. He makes no money from this story."**_

**Zac's PoV**

"So we're still on for starting in The Seed today, right Zac?" My best friend, Evelyne asks. I shake my head and turn to look at her. She's about five foot six inches with long golden blonde hair. She has pale skin and blue eyes. We had planned to start playing the new VRMMORPG that used an altered version of the old SAO data mixed with the ALO data. Just then our friends Kyle and Victoria, who are going to be joining us in The Seed, walk up. "You guys talking about our plans?" Kyle asks. He's as tall as I am at about six foot two, with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. His girlfriend, and my only other female friend Victoria, with long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and some black make-up standing next to him. "Yeah. Evelyne was just asking if I was still okay to play tonight. By the way, yeah, I'm still good to play." I have curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and the least pale skin out of the four of us. We're a strange bunch, but we get along. Before the bell to dismiss us from school rings I say, "Alright, let's meet up as soon as possible in-game." They nod and get into their seats so the teacher will let us leave. (about twenty minutes later)

"Hey mom, I'm gonna be playing online with a couple of my friends for the night so I'll see you later alright?" I say as I walk past my mom's room, one of the first rooms you pass in my house. "Okay, see you later!" She yells back. I walk into my room, the last room in the house. I set my backpack next to my door and take off my shoes. I activate my computer and boot up The Seed. I connect my old NerveGear helmet and lie down on my bed. I go through the boot up screens and start the game saying, "Link, start!"

I'm brought to a screen saying, "Select your species." Showing a couple different types of fairies. Having done a bit of research, I knew that the different species had different abilities and chose the Salamander. I input the player name as Silver. The world loads in and I see that I spawned in a fire-based area. I figure that the others wouldn't choose this race and started to walk towards the center area. Another player, a more experienced one, said, "You know you can fly right?" I look at him and say, "Yeah, I just don't know how..." He chuckles and gives me a brief tutorial on how to fly without using the Wii Nunchuck-esque device and then left. I start to fly towards the World Tree. 'I wonder if this world will be better off than SAO...'

_**THAT'S IT! At least for chapter one. Now, so I don't have to go into as much detail next chapter, the races that my friends chose are Kyle: Imp, Victoria: Spriggan, and Evelyne: Undine. They all look practically the same, just wearing their respective race's color. Now, my school's band has been selected to be a part of the National Concert Band Festival. Only the top five schools who apply are chosen. So, yeah. That's why I'm so busy. Also, shout-out to SimplyDerpy, he's a friend of mine IRL and he has a YouTube channel. So if you want, you can go and check that out. He's also in this story, but don't tell him you know his real name. (If you've figured out who it is.) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me during my inactive times. One day I might even make a video with him and you'll get to hear my voice, but whatever. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful month.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back with more of The New SAO. Last chapter, our heroes started the game and are now headed toward the center of the world, where the World Tree stands, in hopes of locating one another. From here on out, I will refer to them by their in-game names, once they have met up. For every chapter I'll try to put a guide to who's who, just in case. Or you can PM me with your question. Kyle: Simply_Derpy, Victoria: Simply_Derpette, Zac: Silver, and Evelyne: Amelia. If you don't want me to put the guide in just tell me and I won't. Last chapter was lackluster because introduction! Also exhaustion, but that doesn't matter. Now I get to deal with stats of each level and each floor. Here's where the shit hits the fan though. So, I hope this chapter is better… so tired. Gold? What are you doing here? **_

_**"Yuffie's trying to kill me, help." **_

_**Do the disclaimer first.**_

_**GoldofTermina doesn't own SAO, or Yuffie, she's from Final Fantasy if you didn't know.**_

_**Okay, enough Gold. Now, get outta here.**_

**Silver's PoV**

"Damn, how long is this trip?" I said to no one in particular. I found out recently that the flight system only lasted a couple of minutes. Just as I sit down for a rest, I feel a strange tingling and disappear.

**General PoV**

"All players are being transported to the Town of Beginnings." a robotic voice sounded as millions of players from around the globe appear in the plaza where the Akihiko Kiyoba told players of SAO the terms of escape. "All players have arrived, projecting image."

**Simply_Derpy's PoV**

"Holy shit, how many people are there in here? There must be at least a couple thousand. I wonder if Victoria or the others are around." Suddenly, a giant image of who I assumed is a player appeared and said, "Players of The Seed, I regret to inform you that a small glitch has caused the original program that held players in to reactivate. So unfortunately, now the way the game works, is that if you die here, you die for real, and the only way out is to defeat the final boss, who will now be me. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kirito, the person who originally beat SAO." This is the guy how beat SAO to get everyone out? Wow. Well then, I need to find Zac and the others before someone or something gets to them first.

**Amelia's PoV**

So, we're trapped here until one of the people here beat that Kirito guy... crap! I need to find Zac and Victoria, because where Victoria is, Kyle is. Then Kirito says "This glitch has also reset all of your stats. So essentially you've all joined Sword Art Online. I'll see you on the final floor dungeon." With that, the image of Kirito disappears. Shortly after, some guy walks over to me and says "Hey, you wanna join our guild? We can make sure that you survive. It'd be a shame if a pretty girl like you to die so young." I could tell by the look in his eyes, he wanted something besides my safety. I told him, "Sorry but, no. I don't like to hang out with perverted pedophiles." He chuckled a little bit and said,

"Listen up girlie, we don't take 'no' as an answer. Now, you comin' with us or not?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question, but before I could answer, I hear a familiar voice. "She can't join your guild, cause she already agreed to join a guild with her friends." I turn around and see a girl who looked almost exactly like Victoria standing there, looking up at the pedoperv. He laughs and says, "You can come too girlie." She gets a pissed off look and says,

"We said, NO!" Then follows up her statement with an uppercut to his jaw. "C'mon Evelyne, we need to find Zac and Kyle." I nod in agreement before we start pushing through the emptying plaza. "How did you know it was me?" She pauses for a second and says, "Your hair gave you away." I nod and say,

"I hope it works that way with Kyle and Zac." This time she nods and we start walking through the less crowded area.

**Silver's PoV**

Dammit! Not only am I trapped in SAO and it's expansion DLC, I got my friends trapped here. I have to make sure they get out. I look around and find that the plaza has mostly emptied out, players walking and flying either back to Alfheim or using the teleport to get back to the floor they were on. I saw that coming towards me on my left was a guy who looked almost exactly like Kyle. Then I noticed the way he walked. He was obviously trying to stand out and the way he was doing it was certainly the way Kyle would do it. I start walking towards him. Once I'm pretty close I yell out to him, "Kyle! Kyle is that you!? He chuckles and runs over to me. "Dude, is what he said true?" I swipe my hand downward to open my menu and open the submenu where log-off would be, and sure enough it wasn't there. "Yeah, Simply_Derpy. It's true. We need to find Evelyne and Victoria. Like yesterday." "Agreed, Silver."

"Once we're regrouped, I'll give you all a tutorial." I use the flight system to look around, trying to find two girls who look like our friends.I see them and fly down there. As I land, I roll a bit to help cushion the fall. "Still gotta work on my landing. Evelyne! Victoria!" I run over to them and say "Come on, we have to regroup with Kyle and give you guys a tutorial. Also, refer to each other by their Player Name. Got it, Derpette? You too Amelia?" They reply in unison with,

"Got it, Silver!" I lead them to Derpy, who is one of the only people left in the plaza. "Alright guys, first, we need to make a party. I'll ask you all to join one with me, just press the okay button when the menu pops up." once they've all joined the party, I continue. "Now, magic. Each race has a different type of magic. As a Salamander, I possess power over fire. Derpy, you're an imp, imps are masters of the night and have great night vision. Derpette, you're a Spriggan, they're tricksy and are always looking to find some sort of loot, plus, they're great with illusion magic. Amelia, you're an Undine, they use water and healing magic. All in all, we're really spread out in terms of strength. If we have to fight any enemies that are too much for one of us alone, here's our strategy. Derpette, you'll distract him with some sort of illusion, Amelia, you back us up with healing spells if you see our health dropping too low, Derpy, you and I will make up our main front line. Any loots we get will be divided as much as possible, and any gear will go to the person who got the final blow, they can give it to whoever they want to. Everybody got that?" They all nod, Derpy giving me a thumbs up. "Alright, next thing, flight. In ALfheim Online, you can fly using this thing." I make the flight controller materialize in my hand. "It's simple, inverted Y-axis controls and normal X-axis controls. However, with a bit of focus, you can fly without it. Just imagine you have extra muscles on your back, connected to wings. With enough practice, you'll get it. We need to grind to get our levels up before we head up to the higher floors. We'll also want some better gear, armor is our first priority." With that, we started out to the fields outside the Town of Beginnings to grind up on the pigs for a while. Taking a few breaks in town.

"Silver, how do you know so much about where those pigs will spawn and such?" Derpy asked me. "I'll be honest guys, I wasn't studying abroad for those few years I was gone. I was trapped in the original SAO. In fact, Kirito helped me once, he saved my ass during the first boss fight. At the last second, the people who had teamed up to fight it decided to instead for the 'every man for himself' plan. Kirito and this girl, Asuna, worked together and saved all of our asses. Anyway, c'mon, we need to find an inn so we can sleep for the night. We can keep training in the morning." After a few minutes of searching, we found a pretty cheap inn in town and payed for the night. _"Damn, my second time playing a VRMMORPG and the exact same thing happens. Hopefully we can escape faster this time." _With that, I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well, Chapter Two. I'm hoping this'll get better once I'm past all of the beginning stuff. Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, reviews, ect. I'll see you next time I guess.**


End file.
